Tsukikage
by Anmitsu
Summary: Original fanfic again from my OC HisagiXKamuro, setting cerita terjadi sebelum cerita NEVERENDING DREAM. BL content alert ! be carefull...itu panas dalam *tabok dasar korban iklan P*


**TSUKIKAGE**

Yup….once again….I write yaoi or shonen ai fanfic again from my comic ahahahaha….._*lolshot*_

Original fanfic lagi tentang Hisagi X Kamuro, original (yaoi) character dari komik** VAMPIRE STORY.** Dan ini cerita masa sebelum cerita **NEVERENDING DREAM **terjadi dan mengambil sudut

pandang dari Kamuro.

_Note : peringatan sekali lagi, tulisan ini mengandung hal-hal yang berbau dewasa jadi harap yang masih dibawah umur jangan dibaca ya….entar geli sendiri dan merusak pikranmu loh! =D dan yang tidak suka Boys Love jangan baca tulisan ini kalau tidak mau kalian muntah-muntah, geli hati,merinding disko dan jadi maho untuk sementara =P_

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Hisagi X Kamuro

**Disclaimer :** yang pasti ini dari karyaku sendiri dan cerita spin-off dari **VAMPIRE STORY**

Perkenalan tokoh sudah ditulis di fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul **NEVERENDING DREAM**

Let the story begin…

Malam hari….bulan purnama bersinar terang sekali…..

Tampak indah….dan sedikit misterius…..

Aku duduk di dekat jendela kamarku sambil memandang bulan purnama.

Sudah 3 minggu aku tinggal di tempat ini, kediaman Hisagi-sama, luka bekas tebasan Kouryuu sudah sembuh dan sekarang meninggalkan bekas luka yang cukup besar.

Saat memandang bulan purnama aku memikirkan kedua adikku yang sudah terpisah jauh dariku, Kouryuu dan Ayame. Kouryuu, menurut kabar Hisagi-sama dia sudah meninggal, dibunuh

oleh adik keduaku, Ayame, yang dendam karena dia melihat Kouryuu membunuhku tepat dihadapannya. Padahal aku belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa kita ini kakak adik

yang terpisah karena takdir. Tapi, aku harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi untuk bertemu kembali dengannya, meski dalam wujud orang lain, ya…Kouryuu akan bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi

orang biasa di 100 tahun yang akan datang.

Karena hal itu aku rela mengorbankan tangan kiriku untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kouryuu. Tangan kiriku yang sudah tertanam obat abadi hasil racikan Hisagi-sama, yang bisa membuat

pemiliknya hidup abadi hingga 200 tahun.

Di tengah lamunanku, tiba-tiba saja ada suara pintu geser terbuka, tanpa melihat siapa yang membukanya aku sudah tahu, dia Hisagi-sama. Orang yang telah menyelamatkanku

sekaligus orang istimewa bagiku…..kekasihku….

" Kamuro….kamu belum tidur? "

" Aku tidak bisa tidur " kataku dengan wajah masih menghadap kearah jendela kamar.

Hisagi-sama berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk dihadapanku. Dia juga ikut memandang bulan purnama.

" Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang sekali"

" Iya…terlihat indah bukan? "

HIsagi-sama hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabanku.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, bekas lukamu masih sakit? "

" Tidak lagi sekarang….aku merasa baikan sekarang "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu "

Kami berdua diam sejenak….

" Hisagi-sama" panggilku

" Iya "

" Apa benar Kouryuu akan kembali lagi di masa 100 tahun yang akan datang? "

" Iya benar, dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi orang biasa, seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun yang bernama Shinoda Ariga "

" Shinoda Ariga…apa dia akan menjadi vampir juga sama seperti Kouryuu? "

" Manusia setengah vampir, itu menurut ramalan dan dia akan melanjutkan tugas Kouryuu dalam hal membasmi vampir "

Aku memiliki info baru lagi soal Kouryuu, jadi nama anak reinkarnasi Kouryuu itu Shinoda Ariga….semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya di saat yang tepat.

Setelah kita membicarakan tentang Kouryuu, tiba-tiba saja Hisagi-sama memegang tanganku yang kebetulan sedang ada dihadapan dia.

" Kamuro…. " panggil Hisagi-sama dengan nada lembut.

" Aku….merasa beruntung sekali setelah bertemu denganmu…"

" Beruntung? " kataku

" Kau….benar-benar menjadi pengisi hatiku yang kosong dan kesepian karena kehidupan abadi itu sangat tidak menyenangkan…..penuh kesedihan…."

" Aku selalu sendirian, tidak ingin memiliki tubuh abadi seperti ini….tapi, sejak kau datang segala berubah…..aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang…. "

Aku memandang wajah Hisagi-sama yang sedang bersedih karena keadaannya. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian, sendirian, tanpa satu orangpun di sekitar kita….

" Dan juga……baru kali ini aku merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang…."

Dia mendekati perlahan-lahan sambil tetap menggemgam tanganku.

" Malam ini….kamu mau melakukannya? " tanyanya dengan suara pelan

" A..aku…" jawabku dengan nada ragu.

Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanku dia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibirku, kami berciuman

Ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku saat kami melakukan hal ini, memang kami sudah melakukannya lebih dari sekali, tapi, aku tetap merasa canggung dan aneh….

Tapi…untuk malam ini…..aku harus mengikuti keinginan Hisagi-sama…..meski dalam lubuk hatiku aku juga sangat mencintai dia….aku rela diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh dia…

Setelah kami berciuman, kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Sambil bertatap muka, Hisagi-sama mengeluarkan wajah….aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya…wajah yang sepertinya

wajah sedih dan bahagia….aku tidak tahu….tapi setelah itu dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke hadapanku dan kami pun melanjutkan ciuman kami sambil berbaring di lantai

Lalu…pada akhirnya kami tetap saling berpelukan, tapi kali ini kami tidak mengenakan pakaian di tubuh kami, kami bercinta di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Aku melakukan hal ini lagi, hal

yang selalu kulakukan setiap malam dengan Hisagi-sama. Hal yang membuatku berpikir kalau Hisagi-sama benar-benar mencintaiku sepenuh hati, ini terlihat cara dia memperlakukanku

saat sedang bercinta.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi…..perasaan aneh yang tertahan dalam diriku aku ingin mengeluarkannya…..dan akhirnya aku berkali-kali memanggil nama Hisagi-sama dengan

nada berbisik dan sedikit mendesah….aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya kata itu yang keluar dalam mulutku…aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Hisagi-sama setelah mendengar itu.

Malam hari masih panjang dan kami pun sudah selesai bercinta. Aku dan Hisagi-sama tidur berdampingan, kami sudah kelelahan. Kami terdiam lama sekali hingga akhirnya Hisagi-sama

mulai berbicara.

" Kamuro….kamu memanggilku tadi ? "

Wajahku memerah, ternyata dia mendengarnya, aku merasa malu sekali.

" Aku tahu kamu pasti malu kan tentang hal ini "

Aku tetap diam dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

" Tidak apa-apa…..aku malah senang kalau kamu memanggilku….itu sedikit menghiburku…."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke samping dan sedikit tersenyum. Aku berpikir dalam hati setidaknya aku tahu reaksi dia setelah mendengar dan melihat kelakuanku tadi.

Beberapa jam lamanya kami tertidur, aku terbangun dan melihat Hisagi-sama yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Aku menatap jelas wajahnya yang sedang tertidur itu dan mengelus

pipinya dan bibirnya, membayangkan kecupan tadi yang mengairahkan kita berdua.

" Maaf…Hisagi-sama…sepertinya kali ini aku akan mengecewakanmu…" kataku dengan suara berbisik dan kembali tidur.

Memang benar dari ucapanku, aku akan mengecewakannya…karena aku akan meninggalkan dia untuk waktu lama karena aku ingin mengembara dengan tujuan mencari adikku. Tapi,

suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini, rumahku sekaligus rumah orang yang kucintai, Hisagi-sama…

****END******


End file.
